Misguided Love
by chariot330
Summary: Request by Mayumi del Procella dan dheeSafas teacup. Bingung mau bikin summary apa. Langsung aja baca ceritanya ya? Please R & R!


**Disclaimer** : Reborn! bukan punya saya.

**Warning** : mungkin agak OOC. GokuHaru 5986

**A/N :** Saya banyak menggunakan istilah dengan bahasa Jepang tetapi, tenang saja, ada glossary di bagian akhir.

**

* * *

Misguided Love**

_By Chariot330_

* * *

Hatinya hanya milik Tsuna, begitulah yang ia rasa hingga sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu. Dan sampai sekarang, hatinya masih tersesat dalam labirin cinta Tsuna. Ia bimbang akan dicinta atau tidak, akan dilihat atau tidak, sekali lagi, ia bimbang. Mata hazelnya bisa memandang dengan jelas bahwa Tsuna-san miliknya hanya bisa menaruh rasa pada Kyoko. Ia tetap mengidahkan hal itu dan mengejar cintanya yang tidak jelas akan berlabuh atau tidak. Karena, jika tidak begitu, hatinya hanya akan terluka melihat kenyataan. Ah, biarkan dirinya tersesat dalam labirin ini. Paling tidak, ia tidak akan melihat kenyataan yang menanti di ujung sana.

Setiap ia melangkah, ia gentar. Kakinya akan membawa dirinya ke mana? Menuju kenyataan ataukah mimpi indah yang fana?

Dirinya tetap ingin bermain dengan ilusi. Bukan ilusi yang dibuat oleh Chrome atau Mokuro, namun, ilusi itu dibuatnya sendiri untuk mengelabui cintanya yang tidak pernah bisa terbang tinggi. Ia merasa bahagia dengan semua permainan ini. Kebahagiaan yang berupa ilusi semata juga. Ilusi itu membekapnya bagaikan kabut tebal dan ia masih ingin tersesat hingga sang angin datang tiba-tiba untuk menyapu semua ilusi dan memperlihatkan kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Ia terhuyung lemas, memucat. Entah harus bahagia kah? Terluka kah? Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dalam lubang keputusasaan. Lembar kertas berwarna biru itu pun mulai ternodai oleh butir-butir air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. Ia memang bodoh. Ia hanya seorang pecundang yang mengharapkan belas kasih dari Tsuna dan ingin menangis dalam rangkulan hangatnya. Ah, semua itu pudar kini. Saat fajar menyingsing esok hari, Tsuna akan terikat janji suci dengan Kyoko dan sudah sangat tidak mungkin lagi dirinya akan bisa berharap Tsuna berbalik padanya. Tidak. Ia tidak akan tega menghancurkan hidup sahabatnya. Tidak akan mungkin.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya, menangis.

Semalaman.

Bahkan mungkin, seumur hidupnya.

Namun, itu tidak terjadi saat sang angin merangkulnya erat sambil meminta maaf. Dan ia malah tersenyum tipis.

"_Haru tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-san."_

Sakit. Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya itu bagai pisau bermata dua yang mengiris hati dan jiwanya dalam sekali ucap. Ia sangat berbohong jika ia tidak apa-apa, justru ia…benar-benar hancur sekarang.

Hancur berkeping-keping.

Namun, sang angin tidak melepaskannya. Angin itu malah merangkulnya semakin dalam, membuatnya terjingkat kecil.

"_Baka onna, sumimasen_." (Gadis bodoh, maaf)

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan nafasnya agar isak dan air matanya berhenti. Namun tak kunjung juga. Semakin erat rangkulan sang angin, semakin deras emosinya meluap. Ia merasa, sang angin akan membawa semua kesedihan, luka, dan keputusasaannya pergi, maka ia mengadu pada sang angin. Ia berteriak, menjerit, melontarkan semua isi hatinya hingga fajar yang tak diinginkannya menyingsing, ia masih mengadu dan rangkulan sang angin tak kunjung lepas.

Tangisnya berhenti ketika merasakan hangatnya sinar pagi menyapu lembut wajah pucatnya. Ia perlahan mendorong angin itu menjauh darinya seakan ingin memberi tahu, bahwa ia tak apa sekarang. Hatinya sudah terasa semakin ringan, ia sudah bisa keluar dari labirin cintanya sendiri dan menemukan cahaya yang tidak kalah terangnya. Cinta yang selama ini salah arah dan tak terlihat. Ia tersenyum tipis pada sosok angin yang masih menatapnya pilu. Kemudian ia terkekeh kecil.

"Hahaha…Haru benar-benar berantakan desu. Hahi? Sudah waktunya!"

Sang angin itu kemudian mengukir sunggingan kecil di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Baka onna. Setelah berteriak semalaman dan membuat telingaku hampir pecah, kau masih bisa ber'hahi' seperti itu?"

Ia kemudian mengusap air mata yang masih menggantung dengan kedua punggung tangannya dan kemudian berusaha menatap fajar ini dengan hati yang terbuka.

_Mungkin…bisa._

* * *

Dress putih selutut itu membungkus tubuhnya. Rambut coklatnya yang menjuntai panjang sekarang hanya bisa mencapai dagu mungilnya. Bibirnya berlapiskan warna pink tipis dan pipinya merona merah. Itulah kesan yang ditangkapnya saat menatap cermin. Ia cantik, feminim, dan tegar. Apa yang kurang darinya? Ia bertanya dan langsung mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari benaknya. Bukankah ia sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkan memoar menyedihkan itu terbawa oleh angin? Ya, ia sudah merelakan semua itu. Semuanya.

Bahkan cinta yang sudah membuatnya begini. Sudah hampir…lenyap.

Ia kemudian kembali menatap cermin dan menepukkan kedua tangan ke pipinya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya agar tidak lagi hilang dalam permainan cinta yang fana. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar dan sedikit melompat kegirangan. Ia merasa—harus merasa…senang. Ini pernikahan kedua teman yang paling berharga baginya, bukan?

"Hei, baka onna."

Hazelnya kemudian memandang sosok itu dari pantulan cermin. Sosok yang telah merangkulnya semalaman dan berusaha menegarkannya. Sosok yang telah membantunya membuang semua kepingan memori yang dijaganya selama ini. Sosok yang ia rasa mungkin adalah cintanya yang tersesat. Ia baru menyadari kehangatan pria itu, kelembutannya, kebaikan hatinya, dan segala tentangnya malam itu. Dan itu membuat jiwanya yang rapuh sedikit bergetar entah kenapa.

"Hahi? Gokudera-san? Haru bukan wanita bodoh desu. Lihat, bagaimana penampilannya saat ini?"

"Ka—"

"Ka?"

"_Karai!_ Aku tadi kebanyakan makan wasabi sepertinya."

"Hahi? Gokudera-san tadi mau bilang _kawaii_ kan? Ya kan?"

"_Urusai!_" (Diam!)

Tawanya kali ini meledak. Ia baru benar-benar menyadari hatinya saat melihat pria itu tersenyum ataupun membentaknya. Hah, kenapa ia tidak keluar dari ilusi cintanya sejak lama? Ia tidak harus merasakan kenyataan dengan sangat pedih seperti malam tadi kan? Ia benar-benar bodoh karena tidak menyadari kalau cintanya waktu itu hanya tersesat tanpa arah. Namun kini, ia mengerti. Sosok yang menantinya di balik kabut ataupun di ujung labirin itu adalah...

_Gokudera—_

"Hayato."

Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke pria itu—Gokudera Hayato. Didekapnya erat hingga ia bisa mendengar degup jantung pria itu yang berirama tidak karuan. Didekapnya erat pria itu hingga ia bisa mencium aroma _mint_ segar dari tubuhnya. Didekapnya erat pria itu hingga ia bisa tersenyum lepas seperti sedia kala. Senyum yang lebih hangat dari musim semi 10 tahun yang lalu.

Dan saat itu juga, kebahagiaan melingkupinya. Saat tangan yang panjang mulai merengkuhnya dan bisikan lembut menggelitik telinganya.

"_Okaeri,_ _my spring_."

"_Tadaima_…"

* * *

—_Sayonara, Tsuna-san. Haru kini sudah bisa bangkit sendiri desu. Karena…Hayato selalu menyokong Haru sehingga Haru tidak lagi terjatuh._

_Kini Haru…benar-benar mendapatkan apa yang Haru inginkan desu._

_Tsuna-san hanya __**Misguided Love**__._

_Dan Hayato adalah Haru no hontou no ai desu._

Tangannya terhenti. Pena itu diletakkannya di atas kertas memo yang di letakkannya di atas meja. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap pria berambut silver itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Tangan mereka kemudian saling bertautan dan kemudian saling menggenggam. Langkah kaki mereka mungkin tidak seirama namun, kemana mereka akan dibawa, tetaplah sama. Pergi dari pernikahan teman baik bukan hal yang bagus _ne_, Gokudera Hayato, Miura Haru? Namun sepucuk memo yang ditulisnya itu cukup menggambarkan kebahagiaan mereka. Semua orang pantas bahagia, kan?

"Hayato, kemana kita akan pergi desu ka?"

"_Shiranai yo!_"(Aku tidak tahu)

**OWARI**

* * *

Glossary :

_Karai _: Pedas

_Kawaii_ : Lucu/Imut

_Okaeri :_ Selamat datang

_Tadaima _: Aku pulang

_Hontou no ai :_ True Love

**

* * *

Chariot330** : Entah kenapa…ahh…kok rada nggak jelas ya? Gokudera juga, OOC banget. Entah kenapa, kok saya nggak bisa bikin chara stay in character ya? Apalagi kalau ceritanya Romance/Angst…haaah…_Sapphire09_, jangan komentar soal keOOC-annya Gokudera ya? Btw, selanjutnya saya bikin Haru sama siapa ya? Sama Hibari sudah. Sama Gokudera sudah. Sama Xansus? Ahahaha…mohon reader bantu saya. *frustasi*

**MOHON REVIEWNYA!**


End file.
